The Story Of Alicorns
by SSComedy
Summary: It's not like the other one. Includes: -The most sense I can add -Late danger -Is an Alicorn near the end -Is not as OP, but is good enough.
1. A More Sensible Story

**I am NOT taking any Alicorn OC's WITHOUT permission from me, and/or have progressed through the story, and/or a good backstory on to why they became an Alicorn. If you have at least two of those things, you may use an Alicorn OC. That's one reason why I discontinued the last series. No proof on to why I became an Alicorn. Enjoy!**

Laying there, flat on my stomach was the worst thing that EVER happened. The hospital bed was at least soft. I didn't know what to do. I woke up and saw I was in Equestria. "What?" I said to myself. I could tell I was a red unicorn, with a shiny yellow horn. I had a grey vest along with grew goggles and flashlight. I wasn't wearing any of my gear, though, and that all my gear was beside me. I sighed and put my head back down. The nurse than walked in and asked me "Are you okay? Are any bones hurting?" "No, thanks, though." I told her. She left, and I lay on my side. The nurse came in again and told me I could go.

Outside, I walked and encountered Twilight Sparkle. "Hey, you! That looked like a rough landing, are you sure you're alright?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. "Are you sure you don't need a place to stay?" She told me. I was suprised, and told her "Actually, that seems nice." I walked with her. I was from another dimension, so I knew who she was, but just to be safe, I went with the choice "Pretend you don't know who she is." When we reached her house (Which had an extra room) she guided me to my room.

I started to think she was too kind. I lay down. She brought me this and that, but I wasn't annoyed. Finally, she brought me one final thing, said goodbye, and left. Well, I guess I am now roommates with Twilight. THIS far into the story and I'm already roommates with Twilight. I stepped outside and saw a booth that sold coke. I bought a coke and drank it outside.


	2. Something Weird Around Here

BAM! Right in front of my eyes, my coke dropped. I saw three big stallions. Each thought I was a teen. I was. So, I backed inside and ran upstairs. Twilight saw them running. "Oh. Hi!" Twilight said as they ran upstairs. I backed behind the wall as they came into my room. Being new, I could not control magic, so I did not know what to do. I yelled. "HADOUKEN!" That was the magic word. Twilight came in and started beating the bullies up. I stared, open mouthed as she brohoofed, kicked, and punched to bullies. I just stared, and now, I was suprised, as nowhere I had ever heard or seen of Twilght so strong, standing there, was a fiery Twilight, with rage to release apon the three. She led them outside, and kicked them so far they were not seen landing. I just stared, open mouthed. She turned around, now purple. She chuckled to herself, and blushed. "Thanks." I said. She blushed even more. "Uh, Twilight?" I asked her.

She blushed EVEN MORE! "Ugh, you just saved me and I am thanking you." I finally said.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that!" Twilight said, imediatly. "You are, totally welcome." She said with a slight chuckle. I at least gave her a friendly face. She blushed, and I turned around to walk upstairs, and I went to bed, grinning the whole time. In my dreams, I dreamed of two pikachus, dancing, from side to side, with the Carmelldasen music playing. I chuckled a bit. Next, I saw a nyan cat video, with fluttershy's head being nyan cat's head, and with fluttershy singing the lyrics. I laughed in my sleep. Next, I saw the ponies moving, their own way, to LOL music. It was so hysterical that I laughed so hard, I woke up. I had such a funny dream, and I wasn't able to go to sleep. Suprisingly, I went back to sleep. I think I had a dream where I was on a stone road. Walking. Looking around, I can make out a strange cave, leading down to a pool. Wow, the mirror pool! I just could make out five crystal guards. Falling to the floor, the five of the rushed over. Hovering, everything went black. WAS this a dream?


	3. Night times

Pictures played around with his mind. He was afraid he was going to be buried alive if he didn't fix this. Fighting the urge to run towards an escape portal, he kept moving towards a dark light ahead. Dark shadows formed around him. He looked at his now-transparent hoove. It wasn't very far. Soon. It wasn't far at all. His legs started to drag him forward. He felt as if he were to drop dead. Soon, he could make out 6 crystals in the distance. Was that the reason of the shining light? He couldn't stop now, not when his so-called "friends" needed him most. Not when the call of duty was not very far at all. Not when there was 6 mares in trouble. Stampeding forward, it seemed like nothing in time and space could have been as important as this. Almost 10 feet away, I stopped. They're all grey. He couldn't make out the figures. He looked behind and saw three ghosts. They were heading straight towards him. And than he blacked out.

I didn't see anything past that. Except for the awakening in the top floor of the library. I saw nothing. I only heard snoring. I couldn't ever believe this was all a dream. A vision? A subliminal message? It had to be some clue! But no. NOTHING helped it. Not even the rain tapping against the walls. I had no idea what time it is. Saying I went to bed at 11:00 PM, the first 3 dreams lasted 10 minutes, and the last one lasted a bit of 30, I could say it was 12:00. But than again, I could be wrong. Time does fly by, but it could be my head. It could be real. It could be false. It could be a mix of it. Oh, and by it I mean my last dream.

**1:50 AM**

Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Rain just loves to hit my wall, doesn't it. Oh well. I need to get some rest. My eyes are weary. I don't know if I can stay up much longer. If only I had a refrigerator. I could get some milk. But no. I would have to go downstairs, which Spike and Twilight were sleeping, which would wake either one of them up. My head hurt. My brain hurt. I needed sleep. Maybe I could be awake a little bit longer…

3**00 AM**

Why am I fighting, I can't. I buried my face in my pillow. I don't trust the night. I don't trust myself, even. It was too bad that I didn't have enough force to get myself to go to sleep. Why am I doing this. So tired. Maybe if I sleep, I'll leave. But what if I don't want to. I didn't. Yet I was staying up, how much of a fool, I look like. I'm tired. I'll try to sleep for a bit.

**4:10 AM**

Can't sleep. Pictures play back in my mind. Sounds. Laughter. Snoring kicks in. But the truth is, it's almost time for the sun to rise in ponyville. But how could I get any sleep in ponyville, there's ought to be villains. Adventure. Yes, now I can see it. I can't sleep because I want more adventure. I want to fight the villains. But who would there be to stop? Not Discord. Not Chrysalis. And especially not Tirek. But there was adventure. EVERYWHERE. Even in my bed. I couldn't think straight. At this point my eyesight is very poor. I fell onto my bed. There was no stopping me.

**11:00 AM**

D-did I fall asleep? My eyesight's better, and I can hear yawning and rusling. 5 minutes later I find out that person is me. I walk downstairs. I'll end this part here.


End file.
